Me Or You?
by LoneBreeze
Summary: When The Soul Eater Crew Switches Bodys What Will Come Of It Please Review This Is My First Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So In My Opinion Crona Is A Boy And He Has A New Weapon My The Name Of Hannah. She Is A Ak47 Gun And She Is 15 This Is A Maka x Crona And Hannahx Death The Kid.( FYI All My First Letters Start With A Capital DX Don't Ask Why )) REVIW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! And Also When They Swith Bodys When I Say Maka I Mean Souls Body And Hannah= Cronas Body, Tsubaki= Blackstars Body, Angela=Mifunes Body And Kid= Liz Body , Liz=Patty Body And Patty=kids body So When I Say Soul For Instince Im Refering To Soul In Makas Body.****-**

Hannah Woke Up With A Jerk, She Felt Different , Skinier Prehaps…She Opened Her Eyes To See She Was In Her Partner Cronas Room, She Did Not Rember Comeing Into His Room. She Got Off Yje Stone Cold Bed And Looked In The Mirror. As She Did She Gasped She Was In Cronas Body. " What The…" She Said But Was Inturupted My A Knock On Her Door " Crona Its Maka" Maka Said In A Sing Song Voice. Hannah Walked Over To The Door In Her New Body, She Opend The Door And Maka Was Looing At Her Confused But Soul Was Looking At Her Happily. " Umm..Hello? Maka Right" She Asked Pointing To Souls Body " Crona Your Not Studdering And How Did You Now" Souls Voice Asked But Maka Was The One Asking, " Im Not Crona , Im Hannah." Hannah Has Said Brushing Her ow Short Pink Hair. " Oh , Its Not Just Us." Soul Said Putting His Pigtailed Hair Down " Ya But We Need To Try To Loo As uch Like Ourselfs As Possible." Hannah Said " Alright" Soul And Maka Said Walking Off. About 5 Seconds Later She Heard A Scream Much Like Her Own. So She Ran To Her Room To See Her Body Staring At Hersekf In The Mirror " Crona" Hannah Said As Crona Turned To Face Her, It Was Weird Seeing Her Own Face. " W-What…H-Hannah Your In M-My Body.." Crona Said As He Shook " Ya.. Put Your Dress On" Hannah Said Handing Him His Usual Black Dress As Hannah Told Crona To Go To His Usual Room. When He Was Out The Now Pink Haired Girl Was Going Through Her Closet. She Found A Black Tank Top That Showed Her Belly Button And A School Girl Shirt With Black And Pink On It, I Looked Much Different With Her Short Pink Un Evenly Cut Hair, Than Her Long Black Evenly Cut Hair. She Got Out Some Scissors And Cut That Hair Evely Then Straitening It And Putting Some Black Clips In It. She Walked Out In Her Black Flip Flops. Crona Walked Out " Uhh…" Hannah Thought As She Saw Cona Wearing His Usual Dress And His Hair A Mess She Could Not Belive He Could Make Her Look So Ugly. Oh Well " Crona Lets Go" Hannah Shouted As She Was Already Out The Door As Crona Slowly Walked Behind Her She Closed The Door And When Off For School.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok So I Know That I Have Not Mentioned Ragnorok Yet Well, Here Ya Yes I Know Hannah And Kid Convo Is Odd But…Aww Well Deal With It!_

**When We Entered The Building To The DWMA Everyone Was Wearing Different Clothes The Must Have All Changed, Hannah Walked Over To Kid (( Pattys Body ))" Hmm…" She Said Looking Up At The Roof Of The Building " Let me Guess Kid Or Liz?" She Said " Crona Its Kid." The Pink Haired Boys Body Laughed " Kid Its Hannah" Hannah Said Laughing " Oh" The Now Blonde Haired Shinigami 'Girl' Said " Well We Should Get To Class" Hannah Said As She Began To Run With Her Short Pink Hair She Reached The Class Room Stien Was IN Maries Body, He Was Wearing His Normal Lab Coat And With A Shaprpie He Began To Draw Stiches On Her Face. Hannah Walked In And Sat In Her Usual Spot Next To Liz But Now She Saw Kids Body Inted Of The Brown Hairedd Girl She Was Use To But The Sinigami Boy She Had A Crush On. " Hey Liz" Hannah Said As The Black Haired Boy Turned His Head " Hello Hannah" Of Course Hannah Blushed But Throught Class Sje Thought About Stuff But One Thing She Missed Came To Her Mind Right After Class And She Jerked At The Tohought, If She Had Cronas Body Didn't She Have His Bood, At The Thought Ragnorok Plused Out Of Her Body, She Looked Up At Him. " Crona What On Earth Are You Wearing Ragnorok Said As Hannah Still Stared At Him " Names Hannah Jhonson Not Crona Gorgon'Hannah Said Wait What" Ragnorok Asked"Yes Hannah Said As He Was Now Staring Back" We Some How Traded Bodys Don't Ask How It Just Happened And We Don't Know How To Un do It So You Gonna Have To Deal With Me " No Problem Babe" Ragnorok Said As Hannah Sighed Ragnorok Always Had A Crush On Her And Liked To Make His Point, She Walked Up A Hill To Get Home And Who Was On That Hill Someone She Thought She Would Never Run Into, Medusa._**_**Yes I Know It Sux Thanks For TellingPatty:Nuuh Its Good Right SisLiz: : I-I Don't Know How To Deal W-With Medusa.**_


End file.
